chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaitan
(Lords of Stones) ''(CR7) Large Outsider (Extraplanar, Earth) '''Initiative': +5 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Tremorsense 60ft, Perception +14 Speed: 20ft, Burrow 60ft, Climb 20ft ACs: KAC: 24 EAC: 26 CMan: 29 (+1 Dex, +8/10 Natural armor, +5/+5 Shaitan Skin) Powerfield: '''Black (10 Churchill)-class, Temp HP 10, FH 3. '''HP: 106 DR: '''5/-; '''Immune '''Electricity '''Fort: +10 Ref: +4 Will: +8 Attack (melee): 2 Slams +14 (2D6+13 Kinetic (Bashing)) OR Liquid Metal Sword +17 (2D8+13 Kinetic (Slashing), Wound) Attack (ranged): Liquid Metal Battle Rifle +11 (2D8+7 Energy (Acid + Piercing), 90ft, Burn 1d6, Automatic) Special attack: 'Earth Mastery, Metalmorph, Stone Curse '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10 ft '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 9th) At will -- Plane Shift (Willing targets to the elemental planes, astral plane or material plane only) Meld Into Stone Soften Earth and Stone Stone Shape Veil (Self only) 3/day -- Resistant Armor Wall of Stone Stone Tell Rusting Grasp 1/day -- Transmute Rock to Mud / Mud to Rock (1 each) STR +5 DEX +1 CON +5 INT +2 WIS +2 CHA +3 '''Feats: Combat Casting, Improved Bull Rush (+4 to Bull Rush), Improved Initiative, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +4 damage), Weapon Focus + Versatile Focus Skill: Athletics +15, Bluff +13, Engineering +12, Mysticism +12, Perception +12, Profession (Any one craft) +12, Sense Motive +12 Special Quality: '''Stone Glide ''Special Abilities''' '''Earth Mastery ('Ex): While both its target and itself are on solid ground, the Shaitan gets a +1 to all attack rolls and damage rolls. 'Metalmorph '(Su): As a standard action, the Shaitan can transform any metals up to 10 pounds into any other alloy or metal for 1 day. This counts as a Swift Action when used on a Liquid Metal weapon. 'Stone Curse '(Su): If a Shaitan wins a Bull Rush check by 4 or more and pushes its target in a solid barrier (like a wall or a rock), the target must succeed a Reflex DC 19 save or be stuck into that barrier as if the target as if he was meld into it. The target can make a Fortitude DC 19 save to escape the rock as a Full Round Action. The save DCs are Strength-based. 'Stone Glide '(Su): A Shaitan doesn't dig through the ground, it simply flows through it, like it was water or thin-air. They can cross any form of ground, including stone, dirt, crystal or metals without damaging it. Description Shaitan are powerful genies made of living stone and flesh, with hair of flowing sand and eyes of gemstones. They generally stand around 11 foot tall but weight 5000 pounds, as their whole body is densely filled with stony matter. Proud and boastful, believing in the superiority of the genie race over the other supernatural species, the Shaitan work hard on a daily basis to extract the key material from the Earth, transforming them in their ancient thaumaturgical and alchemical workshops for sale to all the other realms of the supernal realm. Many Shaitan also assist the Elven nations with their terraforming efforts in reality, making sure land masses can support burgeoning populations, converting dangerous landscapes and all sorts of other work. A select few Shaitan grow out of the rank and file as nobles, generally called Pasha. To create a Pasha, apply the Advanced Simple Template to a Shaitan, increase its Caster Level to 18 and increase the number of dice for all its normal attacks by 1 dice. They also gain the ability to cast Earthquake ''once a day. Pashas are always escorted by a group of Earth, Lava and Mud elementals who are deferential to their every needs. Tactics Shaitan are not an aggressive lot, but they will always a fight once it is started. Mobility is key in Shaitan battleplan, with entire battle groups rapidly moving underground to set up ambushes and surprise attacks on their enemies. They will often bull rush stronger opponents into stone walls to get them out of the way while they eliminate the more squishy targets, like technomancers and mystics, generally diving into the earth to avoid enemy fire. Against other supernatural beings, they use their liquid metal weapons to convert them into the proper metal to properly injure their foes. Shaitan are extremely resilient foes once they cast ''Resistant Armor ''on top of their Shaitan skin battle armours, and will generally try to outlast their foes. Shaitan Skin armour Shaitan battle armours are perfect example of style, execution and effectiveness in regards to modern combat armours. Made of materials beyond the reach of most mortals, it is light-weight, flexible yet extremely resistant. Not many mortals could have the chance of wearing one such armour. The first part would be of course making the armour the right size for the wearer, which requires an Engineering DC 22 check. Afterwards, the materials have to be adapted for usage by a non-genie, which requires a Mysticism DC 22 check, unless the wearer is of an Undine, Oread, Ifrit or Sylph, in which case they can wear the armour without conversion. The armour can later be upgraded at every Item level with an Engineering or Mysticism DC (15 + New Item Level) check, costing 2000 credits times the new Item Level. '''Base Item: ' Light Armor. Item Level: 7 Bulk: L Kinetic AC bonus: +7 Energy AC bonus: +7 Max DEX: +6 Armour check penalty: -- Upgrade Slot: 2 Damage reduction: 5/- ''Increase: ''Every level. Every level: Kinetic AC bonus: +1 Energy AC bonus: +1 Every 3 levels: Max DEX: +1 Upgrade slot: +1 Every 4 levels: Kinetic AC bonus: +2 Energy AC bonus: +2 (replaces the +1 bonus) Damage reduction: +5/- Category:Genie Category:Monster